Dawn of Love, Dusk of Friendship
by Dark Magician Girl2k2
Summary: Tea is afraid of..Yugi. She is in love with Yami and if Yugi finds out, he might shatter the puzzle and destory Yami's spirit
1. Dawn Of Love

Disclaimer Guy: Sadly, I do not own Yu Gi Oh. If I did, I would have this.  
  
It was the average Friday at Domino High. Teachers were constantly yelling, tons of laughing, screaming and other various noises. All the quiet kids had migraines. Tea smiled from her desk as she watched Yugi try to focus on his book.  
  
The teacher, Mr., whipped over to Yugi's desk and gave him a homework pass. If you were quiet you got a pass. Tea, wanting to not to math homework, quietly sat at her desk.  
  
Tea was at her locker, getting her stuff, when she heard Yugi's small voice. "Yeah?" she asked wanting to know why he hadn't waited until after school to tell her  
  
. "Well..(pant)..I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to Grandpa's card shop. So can you?" Yugi wondered. Yugi was brilliant at math, so brilliant, so times she just wanted to call him a smart donkey. You know what I mean.  
  
Tea locked her locker before saying, "Why not? Nothin else better to do. I will be there as soon as I get home and tell mom where I am going. I also might take a while." Tea yelled to be heard. Yugi's mouth moved but she couldn't' hear what he was saying. He ran off to catch the bus.  
  
When Tea finally did get to the game shop, Joey and Tristan were already there. So was Yugi and amazingly.Yami. A month ago, Yami had figured out how to get out of the puzzle without Yugi's body. But it could only last for ten minutes. "Hey, Tea! Guess what! Now it will last for 3 hours!" Yugi cried. Tea smiled and sat down on the floor next to Joey.  
  
"Alrights, Tea's here, now what do we dos?" Joey pondered. Everyone except for Yami shrugged. "Oh, Joey, Tristan, I need you to come see Grandpa's new cards!" Yugi said, coding out, I need to talk to you. Yami only stayed on the couch staring at the ceiling.  
  
Tea felt so bad. Before Yami had Yugi to help get used to "future things." But now.he was alone. "So, how did you figure out how to unlock the puzzle?" Tea asked, hoping to get an answer. Yami smiled at her and told.  
  
By the time the boys had gotten back, Yami and Tea were chatting like old friends. "Hey Tea are you gonna come with us? We are gonna gets us some pizza!" Joey asked with great enthusiasm. 'Is Yugi coming?" Tea snapped back, glancing at her small friend. Yugi shook his head. Tea didn't want to leave but she really didn't have a choice.  
  
The next day, everyone went over to Tea's house to watch Pokemon, and Duel Monsters, which was like Yu-Gi-Oh. Yugi still had the millennium puzzle, which lifted Tea's spirit. She hoped Yami would come out.  
  
She was really starting to like him. "No time to questions my moves, I stick to the pack I chose, yeah. Me and my friends are gonna do right, you'll never see us run away from a fight! To be a master is my dream, and all I gotta do is believe and I believe," sang the TV, snapping Tea back to reality.  
  
The next day at school, Yugi was really tired. He didn't pay any mind to Tea, Joey, Tristan or Bakura. He spent all his time reading some book. Stupid book, Tea thought with a scowl. She was really pissed off. If only she knew the title she wouldn't of felt this way.  
  
The next day, Tea stayed true to her word. She didn't talk to Yugi or anything else. He tried talking to her, but then she found one of her friends. After school she was walking past the card shop when she looked up and saw Yugi crying and Yami trying to cheer him up. Most unfortunately, Yugi's grandpa saw her and dragged her inside.  
  
"Yugi is upstairs," Mr. Muto said in his ancient voice. Of course, Tea was left with no choice but to go upstairs. When she got to Yugi's room, she helped her hand up to the door where she heard sobs and Yami's cheering voice. She wondered weather she should just go back downstairs or go though with this. She made her choice and knocked on the door twice.  
  
The door opened slowly. Yugi's tearstained face peeked thorough and he snuffled blurred "Oh it's you. What do you want? Want to tell me what made it so you had to ignore me all day??" In his room, she could see Yami, how looked neither glad, or angered to see her. All he had was a weird expression on his face. Tea stepped in and Yugi closed the door behind her.  
  
"What was that all about?? What did I do to you??" Yugi demanded of her. Tea sighed before getting a glazed expression on her face and answering. "Yugi, I thought you were mad at us. I mean you didn't want to talk to us and well, you just sort of made me think you didn't want to be friends anymore." Yugi's just got madder and shoved her out the door. Tea did see Yami mouthing sorry to her.  
  
The next day was off from school so; Tea went to the card shop to try again. Outside Yami was sweeping. She walked up to him and before she got the words out of her mouth, Yami asked if they could go into a more private place. When they got to an private ally, Yami turned to her and proposed, "Tea, I..I love you. And I was wondering if-" Tea didn't wit for his answer. She kissed him for 5 minutes and lost two pounds. 


	2. Many Broken

Yami and Tea continued secretly seeing each other for about a month. Then, the truth hit her. Yami was Yugi's. Yugi was mad at her. So, if Yugi found out, Yami could be killed!  
  
The next day, Tea was unable to hold her head up. Her feet dragged and her eyes didn't have the usual shine. Whether or not Yugi noticed her, he came up to her and asked for forgiveness. Later, as the month went on, Tea found it harder to conceal the love for Yami that she had. Finally, two months after she had started seeing Yami, she told her mom.  
  
"And he is so handsome and you know strong after dinner" Her mother listened, but made no comments. Late that night, when Tea was asleep, she called Yugi's grandpa. They chatted quietly for an hour and came to the conclusion that they would tell Yugi unless they needed to.  
  
The next day, Tea had to tell Yugi. He always had a sort of dreamy look on his face. So, when they were getting stuff out of their locker, she came up to him and said, "Yugi, I'm in love." Yugi has and an odd expression on his face. It was like dreamy, but so afraid of rejection. Tea hater to say this, but she continued, "But, not with you."  
  
Yugi tried to speak. Yugi tried to smile. But he couldn't all he felt was rejection. The fact that after all these years, he had loved Tea and he had gotten nothing. This was the owe day when he was glad he rode the bus. He ran off to catch the bus, leaving Tea a bit guilty.  
  
When he got to his room, he started crying. Yami heard his cries. So, he summoned Yugi to his soul room. When Yugi found himself in his soul room, he turned around, not wanting Yami to see him like this. This hurt Yami slightly, that Yugi didn't want to see him. "What is it?" Yami asked in a firm voice. Yugi tried to make it look like he was mad, when really he was upset. Yami walked up to him, and turned him around without making a single sound.  
  
Yami could of gasped. But he didn't want to worry Yugi. Yugi had tears still rolling down his cheek and was dizzy. Yami would of done something, but what could he do? Before he even had time to ponder, Yugi's arms latched around his body. Tears slashed on to his chest. Yami could do nothing but try and calm him down.  
  
The next day, Yugi was sick with flu, so he didn't have to face Tea anyway. Yugi was still hurt and confused. Yami was to watch Yugi while his grandpa did the sales work. Yugi was on the couch in front of the TV talking to Yami. "Tea told me she was in love. But who could it be? I mean, she said Joey had this thing for Mai. But.." Yugi told Yami.  
  
While Yami was listening, he thought. This was his entire fault. He had to go and talk with Tea. For the first time in his life, he envied Isis. She could she into the future. If only he had known, then Yugi wouldn't be in this pain. He wanted to call off the relationship, but it was too late. He already was too much in love with Tea to stop this. He pretended to be reading a comic book, and he too, started crying.  
  
Tea was downright upset. She didn't mean to do this to Yugi, fate just had to give her the wrong words. She flopped back on to her pink bed and stared at the cards Yugi had given to her. Dark Witch and Fairy's Gifts, they now meant even more to her than before because Yugi had given them to her. If only she could tell Yugi, but she couldn't, not while he was being suck a jerk, Tea thought, pounding her fist on the pillow.  
  
Unfortunately, Tea's locker was very near Joey's and Tristan's. So while she was talking to one of her friends, Joey and Tristan overheard. They ran to Yugi's to tell him.  
  
Joey and Tristan appeared at the game shop noon. They burst in and Yugi was watching Pokemon and eating a hot pocket. "Yugi," Joey panted, "Tea is in love with Yami! 


	3. Reunited Friendship

Yugi didn't react for a while. He smiled at his friends and beckoned for them to leave. When they had left, he started breaking. His Yami had done this to him. Yami was asleep right now. He had to do it. He told his grandpa where he was going and went on his way.  
  
When he got to the patio that was partially covered by trees so that no one could see Yugi, he took the puzzle off his neck. Gathering all the strength he had, he brought the puzzle smashing on the ground.  
  
When Yugi smashed the puzzle, it was the worst feeling he had ever none. Beside from before, when Yami had betrayed him, now that part of his heart was gone. He stared at the pieces, letting tears drop to the ground. His Yami was gone.  
  
Tea who was at home, felt a sudden pain in her heart. Like, something had been ripped away. She wondered what would hurt her this much, and then she remembered. She was talking to Charlene and Joey and Tristan had been there. Tea ran for Yugi's house.  
  
When Tea got there, Yugi was sitting helplessly at the puzzle, tears rolling down his face. "YUGI!" Tea yelled. Yugi turned to her and looked glad to see her. "What did you do?" questioned Tea. "I don't know. Something just happened," Yugi said. "You miss Yami?" Tea asked again. Yugi nodded. Tea smiled brightly and said "well then we better get started if you want to forgive him." Yugi returned the smile and replied "Lets." 


End file.
